1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired mouse, and in particular relates to a mouse with a wire arrangement structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wired mouse comprises a mouse body and a wire. The wire connects the mouse body to an electronic device (for example, computer) via a joint. Conventionally, when the wired mouse is carried or stored, the wire is wound around the mouse body, and the joint (free end) of the wire is not fixed and easily loosens causing inconvenience to users.